


Running Hot and Cold

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Flashfic Series, Multi, Weather, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They enjoy the weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Hot and Cold

**Part 1  
Joss100 Prompt:** Hot  
 **Word Count:** 116  
Xander loved the summer. Not just because he didn't have to go to school then, although that was the excuse he always used. He just loved the hot weather.

He loved the way that short shorts rode up long legs. He loved the smooth backs that were framed by strappy tank tops. He loved the way that sweat trickled down strait necks to disappear between firm breasts.

He loved strait red hair pulled up in a ponytail with a yellow tie that matched her yellow and white checked bikini. He loved curly strawberry blonde hair just brushing the straps of her sky blue and birds of paradise bikini.

And he loved that they were all his.

[[o]]

 **Part 2  
Joss100 Prompt: **Cold  
 **Word Count:** 138****

Willow loved the cold season. She loved the way that her mug of hot tea would steam up the window as she watched the rain fall outside. She loved the feel of sliding on wooden floors in her fuzzy toe socks. She loved the smell of wood smoke, and the sound of a fire crackling in the fireplace mixing with the hum of her laptop. She loved pouring tomato soup into a thermos and drinking it the way she had as a child.

She loved the times when they curled up on the couch, legs tangled together and watched old movies about Christmas. She loved the way they piled extra blankets on the bed and snuggled close each night, using their extra body heat to keep warm.

She herself couldn't stand the cold, but she loved cold weather.

[[o]]


End file.
